Another Word For Traitors: Honey Knight
by rymilu
Summary: Richard had a girlfriend that left long ago. She was everything to him. Bruce seduced Richard's girl and "forced" her to leave. He wanted her. She wanted Bruce but didn't want to hurt Richard. Solution: leaving. Now she's back, not only as a civilian but as a hero. Both men want her. BADLY. How will this affect the teams, both Young Justice and the Justice League? Mary-Sue story
1. prologue

Six years ago…

HE WAS the man who didn't care about anything else other than money. He was a playboy. That was true… well, some of it, anyway. He, Bruce Wayne, did care about something. He did care about money but only because he could help people who needed the money; sure, he was a playboy, but recently he has found he needs a girl almost every single night in his bed. The cause for that was no one but _her_.

With a frustrated sigh, Bruce went to his room and got ready to screw the "lucky girl" waiting for him in bed.

She drove him crazy to no end. She knew that. Yet she pretended not to care. She showed interest at times but would snap shut when got his hopes way too high. No matter how old it got, she loved playing hard to get. Old habits die hard. His ward was fascinating her in almost any way. It saddened her in a way that she was dating Richard John "Dick" Grayson for the simple fact to get under Bruce's skin. Every time the two young people kissed or merely made simple physical contact in front of Bruce, he would get this weird look in his eyes and shoot daggers at the young ward.

Ah, the oh-so sweet use of jealousy. Always so warm and welcoming, a reason that aroused her and made her better to play around with the mouse. Every good relationship has a cat-and-mouse game in the beginning.

Carefully, with a long sigh, she placed her hair brush down. Two strong arms grabbed her petite waist. Those lips brushed against her milky pale collarbone. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her blood red lips. With that, he pulled her into him and began discarding her clothes. The two were soon in her bed, at the first stage of screwing one another. The events came spinning down in her mind. At the end, the two were sweating and gasping for air. He was great, but she wanted Bruce. He wasn't Bruce.

With a wave of guilt and need, she embraced the little bird before making plans. Tomorrow, I'll start making reservations and stuff in random places, she decided. And in a few weeks, I'll cut this relationship with Dick. Then I'll pay a late night visit to screw Bruce one last time before I leave.

It saddened her. It really did, but she had no choice. After one time, a one night stand with Bruce, she wanted him again. But she couldn't, she wouldn't, let that man break her down.

With a final sigh she fell into oblivion.


	2. Present Day

Present day…

"WWWAAAALLLLLYYYYYYYYYY!" a super depressed archer screamed at the top of her lungs.

Nightwing aka Richard John "Dick" Grayson sighed. Miss Martian aka Megan Morris, Superboy aka Conner Kent, and the rest of the new Young Justice members groaned.

"Has it always been like this?" Tim Drake, the new Robin, asked.

"Yeah," Nightwing replied. "Heck, it was worse."

Tim grimaced. "Must've been awful."

"You have no idea."

The speedster, Wally West aka Kid Flash, was being chased by a totally pissed Artemis Crock aka Artemis. The heroes watched the whole scenario with amused then bored faces after the chasing had gone about two or three minutes. Wally had not been caught but was dead toast and he knew it.

Artemis plopped down on the green comfy couch; her blond hair cover her tan face. Reading her friend's body language, Megan left her boyfriend, Logann*, and went over to a disappointed and tired blond archer. She led the girl and the other girls to speak with her. Wally sat down on the couch after the girls had left.

"Guess movie night is over," Nightwing mumbled as he turned of the mountains TV. With a sigh, Wally reached and got the chips that were on the table. Nightwing and the other men glared at the speedster.

"What?" he asked through a stuffed mouthful.

"Not cool," was all the men said together. Shrugging, Wally stood up and left in a hurry.

Why his friend didn't propose to his girlfriend he didn't know. All he knew was that he was following Arty when he said wait and asked, "Would you wait for me while I tie my shoe?" He had kneeled and it looked like he was about to propose. Until he had come up with the bomb. Irritated, Arty had gone really mad. She wanted to be joined with Wally in marriage, Nightwing knew.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! In_ Batman A02. Venom B015," the computer voice said in it's usual female monotone voice.

The Dark Night and a person with a leather red suit stood next to him. Both had their arms folded across their girl with their chests. Nightwing raised a brow and walked to them. Batman placed a hand on the person's shoulder. Nightwing noticed how protective Batman was toward the person. He looked at the person thoroughly. The person had two nice, round boobs and perfective curves. Girl, was the first word that came into his mind.

"This is Venom. She will be your new teammate," Batman said in his usual monotone voice that sent shivers down the girl's petite form.

"I'm Ni_"

The girl interrupted and said all the boys' super heroes names by age, order, and experience. Truly amazed, the boys shook her hand. Batman's eyes narrowed into slits when Nightwing and Venom shook hands. Nightwing didn't question this, reasoning that he didn't want the girl harmed. Why, he didn't know and didn't ask his former partner.

Conner showed the girl her room. He left her alone to get used to her environment.

Relief consumed her when she was finally alone. She sat on the bed and took of her helmet. Her dark, rich brown curls descended onto her shoulders like waterfalls. She took off her domino mask off revealing her bright blue eyes. Her pale skin darkened the color of her red suit but her blood red lips lightened the piece of clothing.

That was fairly easy, she noticed. Batman knew her identity but she would not reveal it to the other people on her new team. No matter what, because after all, she was Honey Knight. She was the girl that had broken two hearts at the same time six years ago.

**Ok. Please be easy on me. This is my first story, but if you feel like going rough on me, I'm A-ok with it. Hope you enjoyed this. Review if you want. I'm ok with criticism, comments, suggestions or anything. PM me if you want or have any questions of the story. ~ rymilu**


	3. Memory of Six Years Ago

As he sat in his office, Bruce couldn't help but remember all that had happened in the office. He was soon slapped with a memory he had tried to burry long ago but it had been hopeless. He closed his eyes and remembered.

Memory: 6 years ago; Bruce's office

Bruce Wayne didn't know what to expect. His secretary had said that the girl had requested to see him. She had no files, birth certificate, nothing that a regular person to be employed should have. She just strolled in and demanded to see him for a job interview. She was dressed real nice for a youngster of age nineteen (the secretary had guessed she was nineteen).

He had let her in and now as she stood in front of him, he felt his heart explode in excitement. She closed the door and walked to the desk. He walked around the desk and stopped in front of her. Then he grabbed her and kissed her violently. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

She felt her lungs burning for the need of the smell of his cologne. Her "evil" side wanted to get out and "kiss" him. They parted. Their breath came out in pants. Their blood raced in their body. Bodies buzzing with need and loss of body contact. He pushed the things on his desk aside before pushing her down. She smirked and took of her dress. He growled as he raped her with his eyes and unbuttoned his shirt, mentally cussing his clothing.

When the clothes were out of the way, they continued kissing. Not a second later was he teasing her nipples as he slammed himself in her. She wanted to cry out in pleasure but his mouth on hers consumed the noise. It had been rough and both had enjoyed it.

After she had helped him clean up the mess they had made (desk was splattered with her juices but they cleaned it up) and both were dressed, they sat down. Then he told her that she was employed.

"As what? Your new sex toy? Your new bitch? The new bitch that is with your ward?" she challenged.

"No, as an employee of this company," he responded in his monotone voice.

"Bruce!" she wailed. "Don't you know what that voice does to me?"

"Don't you know what your presence near me does to me?"

"Fuck you," she hissed.

"You already did and I enjoyed it," he boasted.

"Well, I enjoyed it too. Man, Bruce, you're big."

"Now you know why the other girls I've screwed want me."

"Yeah, but too bad this will be a one time thing."

"What? Why?"

"I'm with your ward remember?"

"Fuck him."

"Already did."

"But isn't there a way?"

"Sorry, Bruce, but I'm afraid this is it." She looked at her watch. "Shit. I'm late. Gotta go, Bruce." She kissed him one last time and walked to the door. "Oh, and I know you are Batman and Dick is Robin," she said. "So don't tell him about this or I'll tell the world who you are." With that she left.

Memory ended

Bruce sighed. He knew it was wrong but he had wanted her since then. Heck, before he knew that she was dating Dick. With a big sigh he got up and began to pace. How she knew who did and him were was beyond his comprehension. Now he didn't care. She was one of them now.

Honey Knight was like no woman ever seen before. She was remarkable, seductive and had a lot of talent. She was faster than Flash, stronger than Superman, better magician than Zatanna and Doctor Fate combined. She had a lot of talent. Which was the reason she joined the Justice League. Plus she wanted to see the Dark Knight and Nightwing. She knew every everyone's identities which was amazing to the heroes and real obvious to the citizens and villains if they only looked closely.

Anyway, she was now stuck with a lot of hormone crazy teens and only three pre-grownups and three actual grownups. With a sigh, she cleared her mind.

Her timer beeped and she looked at her clock. 6: 30 PM. She knew it was time to go to the club in which she worked when she wasn't busy with her hero responsibilities. She got her guitar and dressed in a cherry and black spotted strap shirt, skinny jeans, her boots, and two finger cut, black gloves. She pulled her dark brown curls in a ponytail. Then she put on her shades and see-through lip-gloss making her dark red blood lips darker and brighter.

Grabbing her keys, she exited her room, locking the door. As she went into the living room she bumped into Jamie aka Blue Beatle.

"Sorry, Madam," he apologized.

"Don't worry, Jamie." She smiled and he almost fainted. His cheeks turned a lovely shade of red.

They walked in silence.

"_Well, she seems to have caught your eye,"_ something in Jamie commented.

Shut up, Scarab, Jamie hissed.

"_Only stating the truth, boy."_

"Bye, Jamie," she said as she left him at his destination: the kitchen. She turned to wave as she walked and ended bumping into someone. She looked up and saw _him_.

**Well, that's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks Jennifer for reviewing. I hope this chapter has answered a few of your questions. KawaiiGrrl, thanks! And Milkshakes to you, cuz after all 'My milkshakes brings the boys to the yard and their like, it's better than yours!' (milkshakes by Kelly.)~rymilu**


	4. Familarities

Nightwing had been in his room thinking of the new team member and how she seemed kind of familiar by the way she moved. Could it be _her_? Hungrily, he got out of his room and was checking his hand computer when he bumped into someone. That person looked up and froze.

Nightwing was slightly taken aback by how close they were. And as close as they had been for the first few seconds, they were separated. She moved- _glided_ back and was standing a few feet away from him now. Her dark, rich, brown curls were slightly covering her face.

Jamie rushed in and asked the girl if she was okay. She gave him one of her most dazzling smiles. Jamie blushed violently and scratched the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. Nightwing shot daggers at the young boy. He knew it was weird to be jealous of a kid who was merely nineteen****** since he had no relationship what-so-ever with the young girl. Plus, she looked like she was nineteen too so that made it worse for a man who was twenty-five.

He mumbled a sorry before going.

"So, where ya going?" Jamie asked her as they both walked to the zeta-beams.

"To the club in which I work in," she began before quickly adding, "but you can't come."

"Why?"

"It's graphically _way_ over-rated and it's just not right for you to see what they have in those clubs. I mean, most women over there will definitely rape a guy as good looking as you."

Jamie blushed before he left to his hometown.

Conner was watching Megan and Lagaan(I found his real name!) from the corner. She caught sight of this so she simply went over there and said, "Hey, Conner, I'm going to this awesome club that will help you take your mind off things. Wanna join?"

"Um… sure."

Both made their ways to the same zeta-beam and were teleported somewhere. Megan saw; her face dropped. Nightwing, too, was watching. There was something totally familiar with the girl. And he was going to find out.

**Okay. So I found out Lagaan's real name. As you may know, Conner and Megan have slim chances to be together so I'm gonna take matters into my own hands for this fanfic to be slight ConnerxMegan. There will be slight ZatannaxNightwing, CassiexTim, and a few other pairings. Sorry this chapter was short. Review, criticize, suggest, etc. This fanfic is for you, dear readers. ~rymilu **


	5. Caught

He had heard there was a nice club called "Late Night Bite" and that it was real awesome. Most men went to hookup or just to enjoy the performances of singers and dances. Not strip dances but just well organized nice dances that were real awesome.

Of course many men went there such as women. And, young and old, everyone enjoyed the metallic, rock and the mixture of songs, new and old, that were randomly selected.

Batman would not go into a place like that but the famous billionaire, Bruce Wayne would. So it was decided that he would go and surprisingly find her. Sure, he saw her everyday when they changed into their super hero costumes but that wasn't enough for him. He just had to see her. He would spy on her by hiding cameras in her room and stuff. He would trace her and try to find the places where she went and who she met. He was kind of obsessed with her. She was just _so_ toxic!

So Bruce went to the club. And just as planned, he bumped into the girl he wanted.

She looked up at him in surprise and alarm. When she realized no one was watching or had come with him, she pulled him into the back where the most important people like singers from bands or just plain people who wanted to have private space.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um.. I heard of this club but never came here and so I did tonight."

"What a lucky coincidence," she deadpanned.

He just grinned at her before taking a step towards her so they were just mere inches apart. She backed away, putting a hand on his chest. He grabbed it and brought the hand to his lips. Then he sensually licked each finger. Her defenses started breaking. She took her hand away and placed a kiss on his chin. Her lips trailed onto his lips and they kissed passionately.

Everything was going to fast. She wanted to continue; she knew she had to stop but she couldn't. Honey was at his power and they both knew it. Bruce took everything farther. Then he was inside of her. Her walls clenched around his big cock. He kept on pounding inside of her until they both came.

Panting, she pushed him away and placed him on the bottom. She positioned herself and slammed her hips down. As she rode him, she sucked on his neck and bit him. Slowly, blood dripped onto her tongue. This gave her more power and soon she was ravishing him. He came in a loud manner.

Biting him was hot. He had grown inside her as she slammed him in. But _biting_ him? That was just too hot.

He pulled out of her when she was done. Honey whimpered and kissed him.

"I see you two have been reunite nicely," a cold, icy voice hissed.

Both got up to see who that person was. "Dick?" Honey breathed.

**Sorry for this kind-of over-rated chapter. In my story Blue Beatle is nineteen. Later on you will know why my character looks young to the other heroes. Well, um, I kinda forgot of Conner but you'll know what happens like you always do. Luv you dear readers! ~rymilu**


	6. Confused

Conner was watching Megan. Oh, how he longed to be with her again. Jamie and the new girl entered talking. He looked at he looked at her and realized that she wasn't that bad looking. Heck, she was hot.

Jamie teleported through the zeta-beams to his hometown. The girl walked towards him. He felt his throat go tight. She was polite and there was some compassion and sympathy in her voice when she asked him to go along. He replied sure and followed her. He saw Megan's confused and saddened face. Conner couldn't help but feel guilty of how he was pleasured by her jealousy.

He also knew Nightwing was watching them from the corner but dared not to speak. They went to the night club that was ever so popular for the loud music and the dances they held. "Late Night Bite" seemed an appropriate name for the club because it was also a restaurant but mostly a dance club.

The body guard let them in without any farther due. He was surprised by the way the worker- mostly men- acted around her.

"I work here," she boasted.

"Oh?" was all he could muster before adding, "It's a real cool place."

She smiled. "Yeah."

Soon the two were dancing. He was very surprised by the way she moved. It wasn't slutty but it wasn't too innocent either. The couple went to a table to cool off for a bit.

"So what do you do here?"

"I sing with famous bands, by myself and play guitar. Then I dance with the other dance-workers and sing."

"I'd kill to see someone on the team dance and sing."

"Oh, I know you would." She winked at him. "Thirsty?"

"Yeah."

"Be right back." With that she left.

Conner wasn't surprised to see Nightwing a few minutes later. He knew they were being followed yet he didn't say anything. He was sure she'd go into a frenzy. Nightwing took a seat next to him.

"There's a mission," Nightwing began. "And you have to go. They're going to need your strength and talents to do this mission right."

Conner nodded but didn't move. "Is she going?"

"No. This mission isn't one for her. It's way to difficult for her but it's going to be a piece of cake for you. You have experience and she doesn't."

He wanted to argue but he knew he had to follow orders. He stood up and left after Nightwing reassured him the girl would be safe.

Dick spotted her and quickly moved. She was with someone and was leading him to the back. He guessed it was her boyfriend but the guy seemed way familiar to him. Confused, he followed them.

Once they were in the room(the three of them and the two didn't know) he saw her face and tried not to gasp. It was her. The love of his life with… Bruce Wayne.

Anger boiled up inside of him so strong, he had to fight over for calm control. When they started screwing, he felt himself turn cold. Once they were done, he stepped in.

"I see you two have been reunited nicely." His voice was cold even to him.

Both were startled. "Dick?" Honey whispered.

"How could you do this?!" he yelled.

"We can explain," Honey began.

"Explain my ass!"

She went to him and placed a hand carefully on his shoulder. He wanted to shake it off but his defenses were beginning to break. "Sleep," she whispered in an enchanting voice. "Forget that this happened. Now, sleep."

Nightwing felt limp and he fell down; asleep. Honey carried him and placed him on the sofa. She looked around and noticed that Bruce had left. With a sigh, she changed and teleported home. As she got home, she realized Conner wasn't with her. Oh, well, she thought. Hope he made it.

Those were her last thoughts as she slumped into her bed in the super heroes' watchtower.

**Okay. This is so not what you expected, but this was kind of- heck. I wasn't even expecting this and I'm the writer! Anyway, you're all probably going on with questions like: is Conner okay?, what did that bitch do to Nightwing?, is he hurt?, where's Bruce?. Well, anyway, calm your horny asses. It's always explained and I'm not going to stop dialing the mystery down, as much as you review or PM me. (hint, hint) If you're too clueless to figure what hint, hint means then PM OR REVIEW! Luv you all! ~rymilu**


	7. Competition Begins

When Richard appeared, Bruce had felt a wave of guilt crash into him and rock him. He had to get out of there. Carefully, he pulled on his boxers, trying to put his big, dripping cock inside of them before pulling on his pants. After that was done, he finished changing and had left.

Now he wondered what had happened to Honey and Richard. Had he hit her? Had he raped her? Had he done anything bad to her? He knew Dick, and no matter what, Dick would never hit a female except when she was in the opposing team.

Calmed by this, he began to wonder why she looked so young. He only knew little about her powers. He knew she was fast and strong; yet he didn't know what provided these powers. He had tried to question her but she had just simply flirted with him and left, leaving him wishing he had ravished her. With a groan, he got up from his office and went off to do super hero business.

Where am I…? thought a drowsy Dick. As he began to sit up in the bad in which he lay, he couldn't help but notice there was a small, creamy white arm snaked around his chest. With a blush, he looked down at her and saw her peaceful face. She looked so innocent.

Who is this stranger? he wanted to know. Then it slapped him in the face. This creature was Honey Knight, the love of his life; the person he had loved and tried to forget but never could.

He moved a little and she followed, snuggling in him like a little puppy. Holding his breath, he woke her up. At first she seemed alarmed but when she saw that it was him, she relaxed.

The alarm went off and both groaned. She took off the blankets and he realized she was naked. His cheeks flamed, yet he didn't stop staring. She shook her hips in a proposing manner and laughed at his expression. She leaned in and whispered a "Later."

They dressed and went to the mission room. She had her usual skin tight, red leather suit and helmet.

Zatanna glared at the young girl as Nightwing placed a hand n her waist guiding her around. She could have sworn Batman had tensed and held himself back from punching Nightwing flat on the face. Blue Beatle pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Robin and Wonder Girl exchanged looks with Batgirl and Impulse not missing a beat. There was a huge pause as Artemis and Kid Flash zoomed in.

Miss Martian left to see if her best friend was okay, seeing her depressing expression. Superboy walked by and headed straight to talk about something with Nightwing and Kid Flash. Miss M. saw how they looked at Venom with awe faces. Sourly, she tried her best to not to hurt the younger girl.

Venom was no fool; she knew the other girls were glaring at her and were trying not too kill her. She read all their minds until she found some interesting conversation between Artemis and Miss M. Careful not to alert the telepath, she tuned in.

"_You know he's not really Wally," _M.M tried.

"_I know but I just can't…."_

"_It's going to be okay. I promise."_

She shook her head. And carefully picked through their memories. She then knew that this Wally guy was dead* and that Artemis was devastated. Venom quickly thought for a few minutes before finally deciding what she was going to do to fix the problem. The problem to solve this problem, however, was trying to get a petition to help her be reunited with her lost and dead love.

Nightwing was approached by Batman and he tensed. He knew that he was real mad at him for tying to take the love of his life away. He remembered what had happened the other night and wouldn't forgive the older man for doing that. Hw didn't know what Honey had done to him but he had forgotten for the whole night until now. And now that he remembered, he wanted to solve the freaking mystery the love of his life was.

Batman approached him. He was going to interrogate him and if Nightwing didn't follow with what he was supposed to, he was just going to force the answers out of him, because after all, him being the greatest detective knew mostly the old "partner's" weaknesses. He placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder and both exchanged knowing nods.

Quickly, they left to the hall and began discussing the matter at hand. Nightwing stared at his old partner and nodded for him to begin whatever he was going to say. Batman closed his eyes before beginning.

"Stay away from her," he warned.

Shock made its way to Nightwing before anger slowly took him over. "Oh, hell no, Batman," he hissed.

"Just stay away from her and no one gets hurt, okay?"

"No."'

"What did you say?"

"She doesn't belong to you and if she wants to be with me, that's her choice."

"But, Dick, don't you remember?" Batman feigned shock. "Don't you remember how I made her call my name? The way she came for _me_ and not you? Don't you remember how I fucked her and she slightly begged for more in my ear?"

Dick gritted his teeth. "She wants me not you, you womanizer. You can have all them bitches on your cock, but not her."

"Well, then. Why don't we make a competition, huh, Dick? See who makes her come the most and screw."

"You're on, Grandpa," he sneered. Both men shook hands.

In the other room, Zatanna and Batgirl piled up on Venom. They made the exact same bet. Honey knew that she would win the playboys' hearts. Yet she was afraid to hurt either one of them, though she knew that she already had.

They went to train in the training room. Conner was partnered up with Honey. He complained that he was going to hurt her. She laughed and that intrigued him to fight and ravish her whole until she was begging for mercy.

Both got in fighting stands and she attacked. He and the others were quite surprised at how fast and strong she was. Under to minutes, Conner, the Boy of Steal was down. They gaped at her and she just stood there waiting patiently. Finally, she let out a sigh before helping the unconscious Conner up. She carried him effortlessly to his room. Zatanna and Batgirl looked at each other. She was more dangerous than they supposed. Batman and Nightwing stared at each other before nodding. The others exchanged glances. Wonder Girl and Robin watched them. Oh, yeah, baby. The competition was on.

**I'm real sorry that I haven't updated. I was busy doing my fucking homework. The district should TOTALLY band homework from school. Okay. So I was looking at the Young Justice season 2 last episodes and I learned that Wally died. I literally cried with Artemis because it was SO sad. Honey is going to help Arty to be reunited with her long lost and dead love. But how is she going to do this? And what about the competition between the other heroes to get the young girl and the Nightwing's heart? PM or review, please. Luv you all! ~rymilu**


	8. Womanizer

He saw her and his throat went real dry. They were back at the club, except that the YJ and a few of the JL tagged along. She was dancing like never before, keeping in beat with the music and swaying. He knew she wasn't trying to gain his attention, but he wanted to think the opposite.

Zatanna pulled on his hand. He just shook it off. Then a man approached her and he was in rage as she smiled at him. They began dancing and he pulled her closer than necessary. She giggled at him and kissed him on his cheek before leaving to dance with the other dance-workers as the security began clearing the dance floor for them.

The lights dimmed and cloaked figures stepped in the ring. The music began as they took of their cloaks to reveal nice dresses and costumes.

_Superstar, Where you from, How's it going? I know you Got a clue, What you doing? You can play brand new to all_

_The other chicks out here, But I know what you are, What you are, baby, Look at you,_

_Getting more than just a re-up Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Faking like a good one, But I call 'em like I see 'em I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer You're a womanizer, oh, womanizer, oh_

_You're a womanizer, baby You, you, you are, you, you, you are_

_womanizer, womanizer, womanizer boy don't try to front, uh, I _

_know just what you are ah, ah(x2)_

_you got me going, you're oh so charming but I can't do it you're a womanizer_

_boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just what you are, ah, ah(x2)_

_ah, ah you say I'm crazy, I got you crazy you're nothing but a womanizer_

_daddy-o you got the swagger of a champion too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion_

_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard It could be easy, who you are, that's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop, must mistake me, you're the sucker to think that I would be the victim, not another_

_Say it, play it, how you wanna? But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer, oh womanizer, oh_

_You're a womanizer, baby_

_You, you, you are, you, you, you are, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just what you are, ah, ah(x2)_

_You got me going, you're oh so charming,_

_But I can't do it, you womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just what you are, ah, ah(x2)_

_You say I'm crazy, I got you crazy, you're nothing but a womanizer_

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world_

_(womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)_

_It would all be good_

_And maybe I could be your girl, but I can't_

'_cause we don't_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer, oh womanizer, oh_

_You're a womanizer, baby_

_You, you, you are, you, you, you are, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just what you are, ah, ah(x2)_

_You got me going, you're oh so charming,_

_But I can't do it, you womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just what you are, ah, ah(x2)_

_You say I'm crazy, I got you crazy_

_You're nothing but a womanizer_

_boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just what you are (x2)_

_womanizer, woman-womanizer_

_you're a womanizer, oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby_

Every man was practically gaping and eye raping her. She flicked her waist to one side and the men began drooling until the song ended. All the girls were glaring at her and wishing they could kill her. She knew that and didn't mind. Her talent was amazing and she was proud of that. She joined Dick and Bruce before linking her arms through theirs.

Both men blushed and remembered that the "competition" was there too. They glared at one another for a few seconds. The others were also glaring at the two lucky men who got hold of this goddess.

Zatanna turned to the other girls. "She's dangerous," she hissed. "Look at the way the men are gaping at her and offering drinks to buy her and all the men being polite. OUR men to be exact. Are we going to let this happen?"

A chorus of 'no's were heard and she nodded in pleasure. They huddled into a circle and began discussing a plan that would bring the younger girl down.

The boys all glared at Dick and Bruce as she flirted non-stop with them. She peeked from her shoulder and led the men to the back back room. All the men exchanged glances that were acknowledged by Cassie and Tim. Both decided to dance the others away and started dancing.

Honey loved the way the men looked at her as she danced for them privately. She shook her ass and both men growled as they felt themselves grow. She taunted them more and and both growled.

**(WARNING: LEMONS ON THE NEXT PARAGRAPHS! GRAPHIC: MEDIUM LEMONS!)**

She shook her ass one more time and both men stood up. They grabbed her and began stripping themselves. She just gazed at them in awe as their cocks exploded. They got her head and forced her to suck on their cocks both at the same time down her throat. She pleased both of them and had them screaming her name.

They got out of her and forces her to strip. She was taking her own sweet time when both decided they had had enough and ripped her clothes off. Then Bruce fingered her already wet hole. He pumped his fingers in and out as he licked her pussy. Dick had his dick in her mouth. All of them came at the same time. Panting, Honey was lifted and both men slammed their cocks inside of her as they "raped" her dripping holes. She silently cried out in pleasure. They all came again and fucked her more before fucking her nipples. She came repeatedly two or three times for each of them.

When they were done they cleaned up and both men grabbed her by her hair. "You are ours, you little bitch. Little horny slut," they hissed at her. She nodded and both pushed her away. She took a few breaths before fingering her wet pussy which made the men want to ravish her once more. And that's exactly what they did. She was a bit spent but that didn't matter when they forced their cocks in her.

Honey bit Dick's neck and blood made its way to her tongue. This gave her more power and she ravished Dick and Bruce. Then she bit Bruce. This turned on the men even more. They both grew bigger inside of her and she enjoyed this even more. They were quite surprised to find out she could take them in at the same time even at their biggest sizes. They came all in two or three minutes. They pulled out of her and quickly changed before sitting down.

**(END OF LEMONS)**

Honey just lay there for two or three minutes. The men realized her clothes were ripped and apologized. She held up a hand before snapping her fingers. In a gray mist, her body was covered and as it disappeared, clothes appeared. She twirled around for them and they stared at her in amazement. They kissed her before heading out. Her blushed cheeks flamed when the others from the team exchanged a fleeting look.

Dick and Bruce just smiled at one another.

They left to the watchtower and from there to the new secret Mountain Justice. They all went to their appropriate rooms and fell asleep.

He couldn't help but wish they weren't fighting over her. He liked seeing her expressions when both of them were inside of her. Yet he knew it was impossible, because once Bruce Wayne was set into something, he wouldn't let go. With a sigh, Dick rested on his bed and fell asleep.

**Okay. I decided that whenever there's going to be a lemon thing in the story, I'm going to put up a warning and how "graphic" it is. Well, thanks people who read. Please PM or review on how this story is going. I love those few people who PM me. I love you all, readers. Hoped you like this chapter. Sorry of the song, "Womanizer" by Britney Spears. This song was real long and I'm sorry most of this chapter is about the song. I knew I should've put the song 3p because there's three people in this chapter screwing. Next chapter might be about the song: "Toxic". Anyway, what is Zatanna planning? And seriously, what are Honey's abilities or powers? Please, please, PM me or review. Love you all! ~rymilu**


	9. Confrontation

She carefully planted a spell in Honey's beverages that were labeled: Property of Venom WARNING: TOUCH AND YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! It seemed promising that she would kill to protect her things. She grabbed a granola bar when she heard the sounds of laughter and talking.

Honey walked to the fridge and got out her drinks. She opened it and was about to drink from it when she stopped. Zatanna tried not to snap her fingers in frustrated. Honey looked at Dick. He raised a brow. "Someone did something to it. They put a spell on it," she stated.

They both looked at Zatanna. She just looked at them strangely and left. Once she was gone, they were on each other like bunnies on the hot warm sun. They kissed and touched wherever they could before they broke apart. Panting both smiled at one another. Her phone beeped and she looked to see who it was. With a sigh, she kissed Nightwing on his lips and left.

Nightwing stood there puzzled. Shaking his head, he left to see what was happening with the team and took the beverage with him to do samples of what it was.

God, dad, she thought. Can't you wait for our meeting sometime else?

She stepped on to the matt and crossed her legs before chanting to herself. "Deno-toknzch," she whispered over and over again. A portal opened and she was sucked in. When she opened her eyes, she was at a different place. Souls cried for mercy as the demons pushed them into the cells after they were judged while the innocent ones were led to the beautiful meadows.

She floated as the man with the designer suit turned around. She curtsied and said a quick, "Father."

He nodded at her and sat down next to the tube filled with water and a woman that looked a shit-load like Honey floated, barely alive. She soon changed her age at the age of five. He pulled the five-year old Honey onto his lap and asked her how she was doing. She told him everything. He listened carefully and gave her the best advice he could. Just then, there was a knock on the throne-room door. A demon and her father's advisor named Dash stepped inside and bowed respectfully to the Underworld king and princess.

"Your Highnesses," he began. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Princess Ala'moute."

"Ah, Dash. It is a pleasure to see you too. I hope you've been helping Father with everything," Honey said.

"Always, your highness."

"So, Dash. What news do you have for me?" the king of the Underworld asked.

"Nothing, really, Sir. I just wanted to see the young princess once more," he admitted.

Dash was only 992, two years older than the young girl who was 990 years old. She smiled at him and gave him one of her most flirty grins. He blushed and felt kind of uncomfortable as his sire glared at him. Even though she was nineteen in her goddess age, she was still daddy's little girl, being the only daughter and the most powerful goddess.

Dash had to leave to see what was going on in Judgment Hall. The king of the Underworld continued giving his daughter advice. She wrapped her really small arms around her father's neck and whispered "Thanks, daddy" and an "I love you, daddy." before leaving.

She teleported back to her home world dimension in her room. She sat there on her bed and waited fro something to happen. She was called into the Mission Room where the others were waiting.

Oh, god. What he saw made him sick. Sick to the bottom of his stomach. It didn't matter how much he loved her, he had to confront her and ask what was up. So he called the Big Ten. When they were there, he called the YJ and finally, her.

He spun around when she entered. She was wearing her leather black jeans and a strap, blood red shirt with her combat boots. Everyone had their arms crossed across their chests. She looked at him and he felt his throat go dry.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" he asked calmly.

"Um… no? Why?" she answered confused.

"Do you know who Warner Brad was?"

"Some rapist who raped little boys and girls. He died from blood loss," she replied. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"He mysteriously died of blood loss and now there's his blood in this bottle of some type of beverage." He held her bottle. Her throat went dry.

"Remember that I told you someone put a spell on it? Well, it could be that someone tried to do that," she suggested.

"Honey," Batman warned.

"What do you want to know? I'll tell you."

"Why is there blood from a criminal in your beverage?"

She gulped before answering, "I'm responsible for Warner Brad's death. But, heck. Who would miss that freaking bastard who couldn't keep his dick in his pants and away from innocent children?"

"And you drink his blood because?"

"I can't tell you."

"Honey-"

"I'll tell you, I promise. But not right now."

"What good does it have to have a relationship without trust?" he demanded.

"Fine. But I'm warning you, you may not like what I'm going to tell you." She took a deep breath, "I'm a vampire," she whispered.

**Gasp! She's a vampire! Like, OMG! Bet you guys didn't see that coming. Well, now you know a bit about our mysterious girl. What spell did Zatanna put in her drinks? How are the others going to react? Review or PM me and you'll find out sooner than possible! Sorry it was short. Love you all, dear readers. ~rymilu**


	10. A Confession And A Story

They gaped at her. A _vampire_? A goddamn VAMPIRE?! Oh, god. Maybe she was wacked.

She had been expecting this. This reaction. Their thoughts… their emotions. She didn't know what was worse. Their emotions or their thoughts. She thought for a few seconds before deciding their emotions were worse. At times, the emotions in a room overwhelmed her but she knew how to defend their emotions off hers. But right now… she couldn't bear it. Maybe it was that two people that she had an intimate relationship crumbled her defenses? No; she knew better. She needed a drink. She needed to hunt. She had to get out and hunt and drink or else she would go mad.

With a shaky breath, she looked down at her hands. She closed her eyes before beginning. "I was just nineteen. The king had just finished a noble meeting and I was walking home with a friend of mine. After I dropped her off, I continued walking. It was getting late. I lived really far away from the village and it was just beginning to rain. It was winter. Daddy had forgotten to send someone for me but I was okay with it.

"I passed a corner where a man was drinking. I didn't mind him at all. But when he called my name, I panicked. I wasn't surprised that he knew my name since my dad was the richest and nicest noble in all of Europe. I just kept on walking, hurrying a little. He called my name again and I was really stunned he was just a few feet away from me when I had passed a few blocks and he was supposed to be far away. I ran, scared, but he caught by arm and pulled me to him. I was taken aback of how strong he was. I struggled but he wouldn't let go. I hit him on the bridge of the nose and he released me. I kept on running, but he was hot on my trail. I twisted in the allies until I was at a dead end.

"He snarled at me and grabbed my hair before asking me if I had thought I could out run him. Tears were blended with the rain drops. He pushed me and I stumbled a little. He circled me before he tore my wool coat and sniffed at my neck. He howled as his teeth came into fangs. I realized what he was. Nana had told me about them; how dangerous they were and how nobody but my family knew about them. She told me about their enemies, too. I believed her and here was my proof.

"I had gritted my teeth as he grazed his fangs on my neck. He bit me hard. The pain… oh, god. The pain was so unbearable and it was like I had been set on fire. I cried out but he wouldn't stop. I felt limp as he kept on sucking. He dropped me before taking off his shirt. Just when I thought he was going to finish me off, a howl was heard.

"A big, black wolf growled at the man. He lunged into action but the wolf was stronger than him. I just laid there; twitching and biting my lips; trying to conceal the pain; the screams of agony. The fire that was spreading really fast all over my body as I watched the two creatures fight. The wolf won and somehow the man was burning in pieces.

"Two pale hands got my thin and limp body. The man was finished. And the wolf looked at me with sad eyes. Then, the person who had gotten me, ran side by side with the wolf until I was at home in two minutes. The transformation took only two hours. When it was done, daddy got me and explained to me everything. Why the transformation took so little when it was supposed to take three days to a few months; who the person was; what he and the wolf were. Who my real dad was; why mom died; everything.

"I cried my ass of; scared. He told me everything was going to be okay. He helped me with my powers; he helped me control my thirst. He helped me with… me. I wanted to commit suicide but he helped me with it all. A few years, decades, later came the Black Death. He died after we moved a lot trying to conceal our identities.

"When Christopher Columbus discovered "the New World", I was already there, living as a regular Native Indian. The clans were always careful with me, but I always kept under control as I kept exploring my new powers. I was a level 98 by that time and my age was 227 or something. They tried to kill me when they found out what I was; Chris and his fellows; but I defended myself and I put them under a spell, erasing their memories. When they harmed my fellow Natives, I went mad and killed all those fucking bastards. Though the chiefs were grateful, they wanted me out of their lives; cautious. They never knew I was that dangerous and they wanted me far, far away. I agreed, and they promised they would keep in touch.

"I traveled in different places, always practicing my powers and controlling them. And so here I am. Age 990 and still practicing the levels beyond a regular magicians ability. Level 99,999,999,999,999." She sighed through her light sobs. "Anything else?"

The tears that ran down her face were heartbreaking. The girls silently cried. It was so sad. Living through all of that. Nightwing and Batman were faced with glares. They shied from the looks and exchanged guilty glances with one another.

Nightwing grabbed the young girl and hugged her tight. She pulled away and continued. "I lost lots of loves and I know how it feels, Artemis, to be taken away from him. That's why I got an offer: I could bring him back to life. If you want, that is."

Everyone looked at one another. Zatanna felt insulted by this. "How can you?! I can't even do that and I'm a full-fledged magician!" she demanded.

"Level 99,999,999,999,999, sweetie. I'm stronger and powerful than you and all the magicians and goddesses and gods from all the religions and countries combined."

"Yeah, right," Zatanna huffed.

"Can you? Really revive Wally?" Artemis asked.

"Of course." She frowned. "Except that he also has a say in this. We can go to daddy's kingdom and you can see him. After that I'm going to have to give you instructions both; when and if he says yes to this offer. After that, I'm going to go and leave to go hunt. You'll return to your favorite place and he'll be there."

"Okay. Yes; please, let's go."

"Close your eyes and no matter what, don't let go of my hand. Concentrate."

Both floated and the portal appeared. They were sucked in and the others were a bit confused.

Artemis couldn't help but squeal when she opened her eyes. She was in the Underworld and a man in a designer suit turned. He was a bit surprised at what he saw. His daughter quickly explained the situation. He nodded. He companied them. At the Meadow Of Heroes, they found him. Artemis tried to run to him, but Honey shook her head. Frowning, Artemis turned to her love.

They told him and then asked him how he felt of the offer. He agreed.

"Okay. Think of you life; the thing that you loved the most. You're going to feel a tug and DO NOT fight it. Let it flow to you and think of the place that is so special to you. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

They left. Then, she did as promised. Wally was at the Mission Room. He didn't smell bad; he wasn't dead. He was alive and well. Artemis ran to him and hugged.

Conner came and when he saw Wally, he started screaming like crazy. "OHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGOD! EVERYONE, WALLY'S HERE! HURRY!"

Everyone came and sure enough, Wally was there. Everyone was quite surprised and went to hug their old teammate. They all thanked Honey and hugged her two. Everyone cried.

She had done a miracle. She made someone happy. All her past loves were sinners and her mom didn't want to return to the living. She wanted to stay like that. And they had no choice but let her be. Finally someone was happy. Many people were happy. Except now, she was being feared and cautioned about.

Oh, well, she bitterly thought. She was about to teleport when she felt a great pain. She gasped and fell down. No, no, she wanted to shout.

They all turned to her.

She inhaled. Oh, go. It smelled so good. She opened her eyes and found her target.

**OMG! What's going to happen, I really don't know. I just made this chapter up and it was really unexpected the twists and turns it took. Hope you all loved it. Please review or PM me. You can always suggest, ask, criticize, comment or whatever. Now you know a tad bit more than you would have expected. Zatanna is still cooking something up. That bitch. I really don't like her or the NightwingxZatanna pairings but heck. There's going to be more pairings than ever. Oh, and quick questions: was this a good idea? How are some characters going to react? What is going to happen? I seriously don't know and I'm the fucking writer! Well, please review or PM me. ~rymilu**


	11. Fired

They stared at her in confusion before she leapt out and attack Nightwing. Wally stuck his hand out and pushed her away with all his might. She fell down and glared at them. She crouched and bared her lips to reveal fangs. Their eyes widened and they got into fighting stances. Honey stood up and straightened her shirt. Casually, she walked to them and attacked. They were shocked at how fast she moved. Faster than before. Ten times faster than Wally, Bart(he isn't Wally now, since the real Wally came back, so in other words: he was a doppelganger), and Barry combined.

Her agility was amazing as she back-flipped in midair, dodged hits, and twirled around them when they were so close together. Cassie and Conner tried holding her limbs. Honey just flew up and twirled around in midair, making them fall on the ground. Megan tried using her tentacles but Honey smiled wickedly. She flicked her wrist and Megan fell down. Down to the arms of the strong Conner who barely got up. They blushed for a second before getting back to action.

Artemis was shooting arrows like crazy. Jamie was trying to sonic boom her down. Tim and Barbara were throwing bat-rangs. She kept on dodging. They were all tired but determined.

Nightwing watched in horrifying fascination. She moved with a lot of stealth and her powers were strong. He couldn't help but feel pride and gratitude and a bit of guilt as his team members fought to keep him alive. At this thought, he stood up and yelled a loud 'Enough'. Everything stopped. He walked to Honey. He hugged her tight as her body went rigid. He put his lips in her ear and whispered, "Let's go somewhere private."

Her senses were buzzing like crazy. She saw red every where yet she wanted only one person's blood. Her nose itched as she smelled everything. Flowers, cookie dough, sweat, junk food… her stomach was revolving, threatening to barf. She smiled at that. Honey didn't eat anything, heck, her organs weren't working like a humans, yet it was funny how her "stomach" made everything go in circles; making her sick. She felt proud when no one could make her back down and at how hard they tried. She liked to see how they worked. It amused her. _They_ amused her… But she was growing impatient.

If they don't quit or do something, I'll make sure they get on my food list, she bitterly thought.

As if on cue, Nightwing got up and walked towards her. He hugged her and whispered, "Let's go somewhere private." Curiosity got a hold of her and she calmed her senses, that were threatening to burst out.

Nodding, she followed him. All the others were shocked.

When they were alone, she pushed him on her bed and kissed him passionately.

**(WARNING: LEMONS! GRAPHIC RATE: LOW LEMONS)**

They took of their clothes as she licked his neck. He moaned and that turned her on even more. She ravished him as she bit him. Their moans were heard all over the cave. They kept on going even after she finished drinking a pint of his blood.

**(LEMONS HAVE ENDED)**

**They changed and she apologized. When she set foot in the living room where everyone was, she apologized. A hand was on her shoulder. She spun around.**

**Batman looked at her and said, "Honey, you are no longer a hero. Grab your things and go."**

Sorry it's short. Please review. ~rymilu


	12. Outbursts

He knew what he was about to do was unfair. He knew it. Yet the anger and jealousy he had towards Richard was strong. He had no other choice. He had to do it. In order to win the bet.

He walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and he said with authority, "Honey, you are no longer a hero. Get your stuff and go."

The teens all looked tired but at the sentences that left Batman's lips, they jumped as they paid closer attention to them.

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

"Because you almost killed a team member." His voice was calmly deadly. Everyone shivered except her. She stared at him; her eyes piercing through him. He looked at Nightwing for help. He gained his composure and looked at her again.

"Well, I wouldn't have if someone hadn't hick jacked it with a freaking spell. If that person hadn't done that, I wouldn't have lost control. And in a way, it's my fault. I knew I needed a drink; I knew, yet I offered helping someone with a lot of magic. It's not tiring since that spell is level 23 but when I need a drink and use my powers, I lose some of my self control. So, don't blame me, Bats. Blame Zatanna, 'cause it's her fault that I didn't get a drink." She was getting defensive. She was getting tough. And he wanted to screw her.

At the last sentence, everyone turned their gaze onto Zatanna. They all raised a brow. She squirmed like the bug she is. She looked down and said a faint, "Yeah." before slightly regretting it.

"Well, I'm sorry, Honey. Zatanna, why did you do this?"

She looked up. Zatanna pointed an accusing finger at Honey. She sat at the edge of her seat as she whined in her stupid whiney voice, "Because, it was no fair that Nightwing's always paying attention to this witch so I put a Sleep Forever spell and-"

"A _Sleep Forever_ spell?!" Honey looked bewildered as she stared at the witch of Zatanna. "Are you crazy?! A person could get killed if they drank that! Luckily I have an immune system since my mom is the Enchantress, responsible for all the magical spells. But have you ever thought of the danger you could have caused if one of the younger kids drank it?!"

"What about you?!" Zatanna jumped up from her seat and got closer to the younger girl. "Huh? You think you're oh-so special. Just because you're a goddamn vampire doesn't mean anything! You could have killed Nightwing and you wouldn't have cared!"

She snapped her fingers as she moved her upper body part in circles. She crossed her arms across her chest. "For your information, I care about Nightwing since I dated him and practically know him more than you do! You are such a jealous witch! You can't stand that I'm more powerful than you! You can't stand it and you just want me out of the way so you can have Nightwing to yourself! Well, sorry, sweetie, not while I'm still alive, you won't have him! Now go back to where you came from!"

"Go to Hell!" Zatanna screamed.

"I'm the princess of Hell, you witch!" She smiled wickedly. "My dad is the freaking lord of the Underworld and if you mess with me, I'll make you rot in the deepest and cruelest pits of Hell." Her voice was shaking. She was about to burst. She had temper problems and she normally controlled them, but if that freaking witch of a 'hero' whose name is Zatanna, she would just crush the girl like a the bug she is. Taking a few quick breaths with her eyes closed, she tried taming her inner demon.

He was scared for her. Not for Zatanna but for Honey. She knew she had a little temper problem. Nightwing watched attentively. He walked towards Batman and quickly begged him to not fire the young girl. Batman caved in as an image of the younger girl flashed into his mind. He agreed. God! How he wished that she was staying for him and not for Nightwing.

"Girls, girls. Calm yourselves and let's work this out," Nightwing interrupted before they could get physical. "This was all an error. No one wanted to hurt no one. It wasn't right for her to try to kill me, but it wasn't right for you to poison her drinks. Now, give each other a hug and apologize."

"But-" Both girls were silenced with a really good Batglare from Batman and Nightwing. They cringed as they quickly hugged before saying a quick sorry. In a way, they were sorry that they had this little fight because they would both get fired.

A few hours later….

She cleaned everything fast as she danced and sang.

_Fabulous, it's a simple request… nananana…_( High School Musical 2, my little sisters are watching that movie and now it's stuck in my head)

With a sigh, she finished sweeping. The alarm boomed and everyone came. She snapped her fingers and her outfit was on. She put on her domino mask as Nightwing gave them the coordinates. She climbed onto Superboy's ball-thingy( what is the name of the ball thingy?) and held onto his arm with a small "eek" as they flew up. He laughed as she stuck her tongue at him. She smiled at him before she put on her mask.

Miss M saw and she felt sad that Conner was kind-of falling for the younger girl. Lagaan saw this and tried gaining the young Martian's attention. Nightwing felt a tang of jealousy. Zatanna glared daggers at the cave wall as she sat on a chair with her arms crossed over her chest. Batman wanted to hit something.

When they got there, she placed her helmet quickly on her head, concealing her domino masked eyes, blood red lips and creamy white skin. They went in the warehouse and got ready to fight. They established a mind link. Soon after, they were all engaged in battle. They were successful since they had Honey.

They all cheered as they got on their vehicles and went to the cave, unknowing that someone had seen everything.

He smiled as he talked into his mic. "She's more of a danger than we supposed." _Especially when she does one of her famous outbursts_, he silently added as he replayed the video of her outburst with Zatanna. _You haven't changed one bit. You're mine, little spitfire. Mine,_ he wickedly laughed.

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. But I just wanted to keep you all on the edge. Plus it's all the freaking pressure of school and shit. Anyway, what ya think? Too harsh? Too bad? I'm real sorry if I insulted any Zatanna fans, but that bitch just brings the evil in me. Who is the guy? Why does he claim her as his? Who is he working for? What is he of her? The song was 'Fabulous' from the song in High School Musical. Ugh! I hate that song, but you can thank my sisters for putting that song in my head. I know you've got questions. Well, you've got to read to find out! Please review and/or PM me. Love you all dear readers. And sorry it was kind of short. ~rymilu**


	13. The Team is Falling Apart?

He put her down on the bed. She lay limp and innocent. She looked so beautiful…

But she's not mine, he bitterly thought. He was about to leave when a small yet strong arm got his wrist. He looked at her and just like that, his defenses were down. Her blood red lips curved into a smile as he leaned down to kiss here. Soon, he had her calling his name.

"Bruce. Bruce. Bruce!"

His head snapped as he saw Chase standing there with Diana. Both had their arms crossed. Supposedly, they( when I say _they_ I mean Wonder Woman) had gotten over fighting for Bruce 's love, since Chase had won it. (That's what they think, haha. Bitches.) He nodded.

"Um.. sorry, I was just thinking about work in the company; what I miss?"

"Chase here, was commenting that you spend a lot time in work and she barely gets to see you," Diana explained. But I see you ever freaking day at 'work', she smugly thought.

"Yes," Chase agreed. "And I was planning-"

"Oh; I have to go. I'm sorry," Diana interrupted.

They all exchanged byes as she left. Chase looked seductively at Bruce. He smirked in that knowing smile. She was horny. She wanted him. He was horny, but he didn't want her. His thoughts drifted back to Honey and he realized that they were somewhat tied with Richard in the bet.

Warm lips met his and he responded. Honey, he wanted to moan, but his lips were muffled by some other lips. The door bell rang. He got up and went to open the door, suddenly remembering that he had given Alfred the day off.

There, on the porch, with a blood red, skin tight dress, was Honey. Her dark, rich brown curls were sparkled with glitter and let loose; it was a surprise they didn't get in her way of sight; the dress hugged her curves nicely, and it showed some of her two nice, round breasts, and her long, creamy pale legs. Her blood red lips curved in a smile as he took in her figure. She put her shade up and her blue yes sparkled with innocent mischief. He took her hand and kissed it. Her smiled stretched a little as it revealed the front teeth of the top row of her pearly white and straight teeth. He was entranced as he gazed into her blue eyes.

A hand was on his shoulder. The spell was broken as the two turned to the other woman outside on the porch. Chase raised a brow. Bruce straightened and let go of Honey's hand. He placed his hand at the back of her back, between nice round hips. The hips that thrust against his when…

Shaking his head slightly, he guided the young girl with him.

"This is Honey Knight," he introduced. "Honey, this is Chase( what's her last name? I forgot it); Chase, Honey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, the girlfriend of such a wonderful man," Honey said, warmly. A man that is so wonderful in bed, she silently added.

"Let's go inside," Bruce suggested. They all entered. Once Bruce had gotten a glass of wine for all of them( Honey likes strong stuff, so her drink was really strong and expensive; heck! What of Bruce ain't expensive?)

"So, where did you guys meet?" Chase asked.

"Oh, I work for him." (She _**WORKS**_ for him, haha.) "At the enterprise. I'm his tax person."

"That's nice."

"Yes, it is," she agreed. "Knowing how to handle his money so he knows what to do with it is kind of nice. Since who tells him what to do know a days?"

"How old are you?"

"Chase-" Bruce warned.

"No, let her ask. It's nothing personal." To Chase she replied, "Twenty five, almost twenty six."

"Wow, that's really young."

"So I've been told."

After a while, Chase had to leave. That left Honey and Bruce alone. They stood up. He was going to kiss her when she grabbed his tie and fixed it. He blushed but kept on leaning forward. She patted his cheek as she said a quick good bye and left.

She knew the woman, Chase, was jealous. She liked that because it gave her a power over her "enemy". When she said her age, she loved the expression on Chase's face. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from cracking up. After Chase left, Bruce wanted to get naughty( haha, naughty Bruce.), she had rejected him plain and flat. It was all too entertaining for her to not want to crap up.

Honey sat on her bed as she laughed the crap out of her. As she finished, the stupid alarm went off, indicating crime. She joined the others in the mission room as she zipped into her uniform( she wanted to conserve her r energy). She stood next to Conner who gave her a flirty smile. She responded to that smile turning it on level two. He blushed as he scratched the back of his head. Seductively, Honey placed a hand on his shoulder and neared him a bit, knowing all along that Megan was watching.

Megan wanted to crush her into tiny pieces. How dare she flirt with Conner? _Her_ Conner to be exact. A sudden wave of guilt washed over her as Lagaan tugged her arm. They exchanged a quick peck before going behind Tim and Cassie.

They were wondering what the freak was happening. Megan was becoming depressed; Lagaan was trying harder to gain her attention; Conner barely spent time with them anymore, not that he spent a lot of time with them or anything but…; Nightwing was loosing his focus slightly; Zatanna and Barbara were at the cave more often and always hovering over them, asking them questions of flaws they noticed in Honey; Kaldur'umm wasn't that occupied with the team; Jamie seemed a little flirty when ever he got to the young vampiress; Bart was Bart, but he was slightly changing, checking the vampiress very often; Bumble Bee was getting a little annoyed that her boyfriend was spending more time with the vampiress, trying to power up their defenses; Artemis and Wally were always shut in their room screwing the crap out of each other or getting information of how their lives were after he died. Heck! Even they were getting a little separated. Cassie and Tim used to be united but now….

Everything was falling apart and it had almost been two months. With a sigh, they got in the Bio-ship.

Zatanna really wanted the girl out of the way. She and Barbara sneaked into the File Room. They got their hands on the young girl's folder yet they found it blank. Yet they didn't find anything, they kept on searching. How they hoped they could find something. With an exchanged look, they went in the Bio-ship.

Kaulder really wondered what the team was up to. Were they in trouble? No; they had experienced people to help them. He hoped everything was alright. His life in Atlantic was taking more of his time than his super hero life. As he sighed, he swam after a group of guards.

He was getting jealous at how much time she spent with all the other boys in the team. He knew she was helping them, but he wanted her for him. Maybe I'm being possessive, he figured. He bowed his head as he gave them the coordinates.

Chase and Diana were pissed. They wanted Bruce away from the young girl. And that's why they were ruining some things in the company in which she worked in( she got a new job, mind you, but she still works in the bar at night) and in the watch tower. Diana purposely sent the coordinates to the cave for the young heroes to fight the new villain. She smiled wickedly as she finished throwing some documents away. Diana smirked as she watched the scenery in which the villain was located.

She seriously didn't want to go. She had a bad feeling about all that. She sat next to Conner and smiled at him. They were soon off.

When they got to the scenery, everything was deadly quiet. In a quick sudden movement, she flicked her wrist causing a fist smashed against her shield that surrounded her and the team. She pushed and the person flew off the shield; he fell on a car making a lot of smoke come out.

She gasped once the smoke cleared. "You?" she whispered.

"Miss me, Darling?" a sexy, masculine voice asked.

**Dun! Dun, dun! Who is he? What is he? Isn't she a badass or what?! I felt bad for not updating yesterday so I updated the 'Outbursts' chapter before this one today. Please excuse my horny friend's dirty mind. He helps me write some of the dirty stuff. But for this chapter, I let him take turns with me, so yeah. It's funny how they think they could win Bat's heart. Haha ha! I'm SOOOO evil! Anyway, please review or PM me. I've seen how many people have viewed and it's disappointing how none of you review! (I am pouting!) Anyway, this chapter was focusing on how the team was getting along with one another after a month or two with Honey on the team. Hate this story or love it, both are in my favor. 'Cause if ya hate it, it's gonna be in your mind and you'll stay tuned; if you love it, you might review or PM and you'll stay tuned. It makes sense! Well, bye. Luv ya all, dear reader! ~rymilu**


	14. Old Friend, Old Romance, New Rival

She glared at him. He smiled cheekily. His silver hair was shaggy; bangs covering those green eyes; even though she couldn't see them, she knew those green eyes were twinkling with mischief. He approached her and she growled, from her position. She had gotten into a crouching stance when he took a step towards her.

"You haven't changed, spitfire," he commented as he circled her. She shielded the team. They stared at her and him, trying to know what the freak was going on.

_Megan, Conner, check the perimeter for body heat or someone messing around with minds. Batgirl, Impulse, Cassie, check the whole perimeter perimeter. Robin, get a small group of kids to check the buildings and if you find nothing, go back to the Bio-ship. Wait for me there. this might get dirty. Go at the count of three,_ she commanded through the mind link Megan had put when they came to the place.

"Neither have you, _imbécil_," she hissed as she straightened.

"Uh, sweetie. Don't be like that," he whined. He stopped in front of her and then came a little closer, much to her distaste. He took off her helmet. "I don't know why you hide your beautiful face behind that motorcycle helmet. You're too pretty to be kept hidden." He caressed her cheek with his pale hand before leaning down and kissing her blood red lips.

_1… 2… 3! GO! GO! GO!_ She dropped the shield, letting everyone scurry away.

She opened her lips before getting his lower lip and biting it. He pulled away; staggering back, holding his hand over his mouth. The look of shock on his face was amusing, causing the vampiress to smirk. He pressed it against his lip and took it away, examining it. Blood was in a little speck against his skin. He licked his lower lip with the tip of his tongue. With a shake of his head, he chuckled. In a real quick flash, he slapped her.

"Don't do that, spitfire. I thought you would've learned by now. But I guess not."

In another flash, she was on top of him, slamming his head against the pavement. The pavement cracked and kept on being pounded on before he got her and she was on her back; he straddled her waist. Grabbing her wrists with one hand, he used the other to tease her center. She clenched her teeth and blew air through them. He leaned in, placing his lips near her ear.

"Like it?" he asked huskily. She bit her lip lightly. In a movement, he was down and she was on top of him. She put her lips on his ear directly. Her legs were wrapped around his waist; she rubbed her hips against his seductively. She licked his ear and nibbled on it gently as she rolled her hips against his. "Oh, god," he whispered.

"Like it?" she teased.

"Oh.. when I get my hands on you.." he moaned.

"What are you here for?"

"I can't…" he panted

"Venom?"

She looked up to see Robin there. With a quick nod, she got up and hand cuffed the guy. She blind folded him and he smirked. She took flight, following Megan's Bio-ship.

When they got to the cave, they noticed the look of disappointment and confusion plastered on Nightwing's face. They followed his gaze and noticed what he was staring at. Honey had a rope around the guy's neck like leash, holding him back. He sat crouched, with his arms in front of his opened hips.

"Just like old times, spitfire," the guy said. "You in control, playing dominance and leading me to the bed." He paused before asking, "We _are_ going to your room right?"

She jerked the leash forward and the guy winced.

"This is an old friend of mine and the new 'villain'," she explained. "Why he attacked, I'm trying to find out, so I have taken him with me here. But don't worry, I'll take him to my apartment in Gotham. For now, I'm going to interrogate him."

"Oh! Oh! I love the interrogation game!" the guy exclaimed. "You'd go all hard core on me and I'd be like, 'Just suck it, already!' and when it was your turn to be interrogated, you'd be all like, 'Just put it in there! And I'd be all like-'"

"Shut up," Honey hissed.

"Fine then," he huffed.

Honey shot an apologetic smile at Nightwing as she jerked the leash forward, making the guy follow her on all fours. He bumped his head against all the things.

"Well," Barbara began. "He seems cute."

Everyone turned and glared at her. She shrugged before going to Zatanna and talked. Nightwing shook his head before going to Bat's home in Gotham.

He grabbed her and kissed her as hard as he could which would have torn her lips if she was a regular humane girl. She moaned as he began pinching her breasts.

**(WARNING: LEMONS! GRAPHIC RATING: HIGH LEMONS!)**

He pushed her on her bed. He licked her breasts. She moaned and he continued sucking on them before going lower. He placed open mouth kisses down her belly, licking her belly button while he was at it. She opened her legs wide for him to see her dripping wet pussy. He licked his lips before placing his index finger on her pussy and moving it up and down. She moaned even more. Then he entered her and, while pumping his fingers in and out, licked her labia. She shook underneath him and put a hand on his head, slightly pushing him for more. It continued like this for four or five minutes before she came roughly. She got on all fours as she shook her ass in mid air for him. He growled and grabbed it before putting his cock in there. she moaned as he pumped in and out. She came hard again and he pulled out as she got on her knees. she took in his hard cock in her mouth and teased the head. He growled out in frustration and bucked his hips in and out as he fucked her mouth. She sucked real hard. Then her hands played with his balls. He came hard as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and jerked her head up. Their mouths were in contact again as he put his hard cock in her wet pussy. They continued humping for a minute or two before they came together.

**(END OF LEMONS (SADLY))**

She pushed him off her and both laid there, panting hard. She propped on an elbow and looked at him. He stared back at her with those bang covered green eyes and she shook her head. Honey laid back down and turned to her side, facing away from him. He hugged her from behind before nibbling on her ear. Both fell asleep.

Dick went to the nearest store to buy the love of his life a present. To his surprise, he found Bruce at the counter getting the most of expensive presents in the store.

A beautiful, sparkling, silver necklace with angel wings and a light blue dress with a silver heart shaped collar and long silver sleeves (imagine the blue dress in the movie Sleeping Beauty but only with the slight details of the collar and sleeve ends) were at the counter with Bruce. He looked down and discovered that he, too, had bought the same thing for Honey. He frowned as he walked up to Bruce. He tapped his fingers on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce turned around and he looked at Dick. They exchanged smiles. The receptionist handed Bruce the receipt and walked off to attend another customer.

Dick hurried to another part of the store and put the things back. _Dang it_, he sourly and grimly thought. _Now what do I get her?_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw what he was looking for. With a big fat and cheery grin plastered on his face, he strolled to the receptionist counter and bought the thing.

Bruce wanted to get the perfect thing for Honey and he went to the store. He got her the dress and the necklace mentioned a few paragraphs back. Dick was there and both exchanged fake smiles. After the receptionist gave him the receipt, he left the store and went home to find Alfred waiting for him in the living room. They smiled politely at one another and he handed the things to Alfred with a slight command to package them and send them to a certain address. With that done, he went to the Batcave and changed into his Batman costume wanting to see the beauty.

Honey walked to her living room in a checkered purple, black and red skirt. The shirt she had on was black and the white collar was neatly in its place. Her blood red lips curled into a smile as she began cooking, thinking of what had happened with Christian. She knew that it was wrong yet she couldn't help herself. When it came to reproducing, she didn't care if it was wrong or right. She just did it. _At least I got answers_, she reasoned, trying to calm her guilty emotions.

Christian was the person who had saved her when she was attacked. He was older than her by twenty years both in her humane age which is 990 and her vampire age which is 979 (remember, you got to subtract nineteen 'cause that was the age she as turned). He was, like her, a vampire. Both knew each other because he was her father's top favorite vampire. (Demons and Vampires are different, so Dash is her Father's favorite Demon and Christian her Father's favorite Vampire.)

They had dated for a while, which was until she met Dick at her new age nineteen. (She can change her age, remember?) He had held a grudge against him but now, he just wanted Honey back.

She knew that loud and clear and loved that in a way. Christian was gentle, always, until he entered her; Bruce was always rough; Dick was in between. She loved the different sensations the three men brought her. With a frustrated sigh, she closed her eyes.

A few hours later…

When both entered, they were greeted with different looks. She shrugged them off and kept on walking. Christian clung to her hand like a little kid. She tugged her hand a bit for him to keep up. Once they stopped at the kitchen counter, Christian let go of her hand and hugged her waist from behind as she drank her drink. She turned around and gave him some. Just then Bats and Nightwing entered. They exchanged a glance.

This "old friend" was now a rival. And they were going to get rid of him, no matter what.

**This chapter was some what unexpected because my perverted friend pulled me into helping him write this chapter when it's usually me asking him for help, 'cause I'm the writer. So yeah. Sorry for the juicy lemons that took place, but he just won't stop our perverted minds to keep on hold for more than two minutes. Anyway, you know a bit of the mysterious hottie. I mean, guy. Well, review or PM me. Luv you all! ~rymilu**


	15. Desire

They didn't want to work together. Yet… They knew they had to be cautious. They knew that they were going to be in big fat trouble if she caught them. She had recently shown her affection towards her ex-boyfriend and former _friend_.

Both sneaked in the vampires' head quarters that were the young girl's apartment in Gotham city. They heard from the neighbors that they had gone off to a night club early. Most of them- heck ALL of them- swore they heard sounds of howling for mercy, something banging against the wall( the bed!), and moans at night, much to the Knight Bat and the Bird's distastes.

They were being cheated on, yet they didn't care. How wrong was that?! But, then again, who would be crazy enough to let a hot ass chick that was _REAL_ good in bed?

Carefully, they planted the bait real obvious that it would completely miss the vampire's eyes. It had a secret to how it operated. And the guy was sure to fall for the bait. With an evil smile, they left.

She grinded her body against his. He held her in place as they grinded against one another; the tension so hot; so sexy; so plain old HOT. She stared into his eyes; those green emeralds always shining with mischief stared at her dark sapphire eyes as they turned darker within the second; needy. They wanted each other. How they loved yet hated it. Their bodies… always… always needing… needing each other's… bodies. For him, it was to have her walls clench around him; for her, it was him being inside of her; they needed- wanted- had even- to have it in order to feel one.

It was the same with Bruce and Dick, but it was different. Could it be that he and her had a wrong yet right relationship? Was it possible it was that they were both supernatural beings? That they didn't die easily like the others? They didn't know; didn't care. They wanted it. That was all they knew. Desire had struck the two young vampires deep down; that it a low blow for both of them. It was wrong. And they just loved that; that made the desire ride over all the right; making wrong seem a better choice; desire had a deep grip on both of them.

Desire was every where in the Cave now. Every where they went. Tim and Cassie couldn't get a break from it and both started slowly breaking apart. Megan and Conner and Lagaan were a confused trio that were slowly breaking apart. Lagaan wanted Megan; Megan wanted Conner; Conner wanted Honey. They were all confused and stunned. Barbara and Zatanna were being struck by jealousy and betration and desire. They wanted the notorious playboys. Too bad the notorious playboys didn't return the feelings for both witches.

The notorious playboys both longed to have the vampiress for themselves. Though, right now, the position was taken away from a vampire male that she had known for a few centuries and decades.

The desire was so great, they couldn't help themselves. Everything was gentle until she took him in her. Everything was rough and fast; the events spinning so fast; so out of control. And they loved every fucking moment.

Too bad it was just desire.

**Short but a bit of tension and other great stuff. Please review or PM me. It was- IS freaking 10:49 in the night so… I'm sorry. Inspiration came to me right about a few minutes before now. Laters. And luv ya all. ~rymilu**


	16. The Box and the Warning

He saw it. He thought it was a present for her and wanted to open the box slightly so he could know what was inside. He waited for her for a few hours before getting up from the couch and walking toward it. Just then, the front door opened and in came Honey. They smiled at each other.

Christian got the box and shook it. She raised a brow and grabbed it. Carefully, she began opening it. Inside the box, there was a cube. Symbols were in every square of the cube; every inch. Horrified, she dropped it and made Christian back off. Honey did a quick protective spell and got the cube before putting it in the box.

"What is it?" Christian asked; timid. He was no fool; whatever horrified Honey had to be bad. She didn't get scared if it wasn't importantly bad.

"It's a.." She looked down; her hand making its way up to her head. The world began swirling around her. Her feet felt like lead as she made her way to the couch. She sank down the cushions. Her head began pounding.

"Are you okay?" Christian inquired, afraid of what might happen to the young girl.

She stood up. "I- I…" She fell down with a soft thud. Truly scared, Christian picked the young girl and the box and was out the door. He ran to the mansion that belonged to Bruce Wayne.

Luckily, the mansion door was open as he leaped up and landed at the footsteps of the porch. He entered, calling like crazy for Bruce. The butler, Alfred, came in.

"Oh, dear. What happened to her?" demanded Alfred as Christian laid the girl down on the couch and bent forward to check her pulse.

"There was this strange box and she dropped it and she put a spell on it and then she was dizzy and then she fell down." Christian was talking so fast that the poor man could barely make out a word of what he had said.

"We must take to Master Bruce," Alfred suggested thoughtfully. "Yet he is at the Cave and I don't know.."

"If you lead me to the Cave, I'll make sure she gets the proper help. I'm sure Zatanna or Doctor Fate or both could make a spell and…" He sighed. "I've never seen her this bad. Not even when she was humane."

They went to the Cave. Without knowing it, time was running out.

She felt something was wrong. When she opened her eyes, what she found made her gasp; knees weak; heart thumping. Her dad was down on his knees. Her uncles behind him in a semi-circle. Their hands around their dark color powered light. They were angry; it took no idiot to figure that out; but why was behind her comprehension.

Eyes blazing, they stared at her. She pulled her ring off her finger and then threw it up in the air. There was a flash and soon, she was wrapped in her gray-brown dress (like the dress from the music video _A Year Without Rain_ that Selena Gomez wears). Her crown was small; barely seeable. Her staff had the symbol of fire at the top point. She radiated off beautiful and painful bright light to the humane eye, but to them it was just a bit harmful like when your eye hurts for no apparent reason.

"What is going on?" she demanded. Her voice beautifully cold.

"He stole something from us," they hissed in unison.

"What?"

"The Box of Terror," croaked Anubis, the oldest brother.

The Demon Vampire Goddess Prince paled more than usual. With a raised eyebrow she asked, "How is that possible?"

"Don't act like a fool," he barked. "No ordinary goddess or god could enter except you; you defy our powers greatly; no amount of power can stop you!"

"Why do you think it's me?! I know I'm powerful and stuff, but what the fuck could I possibly want with your stupid Box of Terror?!"

"You could imprison any being with it; you probably wanted us to be in that box or unleash the deadliest creatures, besides you."

"You guys, dear uncles, are fucking stupid if you would think I'd turn on a family member. No amount of power will ever become my greed. I am powerful enough and don't need to dominate the places in which I protect."

They looked at one another before staring back at her. Her blue eyes never leaving their faces. They nodded before Dexter growled, "You have until tomorrow midnight to give us the box; if not, you and you're precious worlds will suffer!"

Everything was spinning. They all disappeared before she awoke.

As soon as he heard she was in trouble, he rushed to her side. Christian was there, carrying the love of his life. She was limp and paler than usual. She looked dead. Fear got a hold of his body as Christian laid her down. He called for the other two members of the Bat Family. They came in with Zatanna and Batman at their heals. After a quick review of what Christian had to say, both their faces paled. They checked her pulse; everything. For a second the thought of her being pregnant crossed their minds. Shaking their head, they continued working before Christian suggested, "Maybe she's pregnant?"

Everyone in the room froze. "Is she barren?" Batman asked.

Christina shrugged. "I never asked her. Though I don't hear more than a heartbeat inside of her." Nightwing looked at Conner for comfirmation and the other boy gave a quick nod. Relief filled both Bruce, Christian and Richard. They had not gotten the younger girl pregnant. That was music to thier ears and they continued working.

She sat up so fast; blue eyes wide. They all jumped a foot or two away from her. She was breathing heavily before she calmed down. They boys began to worry until she calmed down. Nightwing brought a glass of water to her lips which she drank fast.

"Where's the box?" she croaked out.

"In my pocket," Christian replied as he gave her the box and a glass full of blood from one of her old breverages.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Nope."

"Anybody?"

"Yes; it's a super advanced yet ancient spell thingy. It captures the enemy and stuff…" Nightwing trailed off as she glared at him.

"And you know this because…?"

"Zatanna gave me this box," he squeaked.

"And how would Zatanna get her hands on my family's box?"

"Wait; _your family's_?!"

"This box belongs to my dark side of the family; my dad's side. Pure men. They are really dark and this box belongs to them. It's called Box of Terrors. It can suck in any being except a super powerful god/goddess and the creators or the owners of this box. It can unleash great havoc to those around it. Unleash the most dangerous of creatures out of their dimensional realm. It can make the world be no world." She took in a big breath. "AND HOW THE FUCK DID ZATANNA GET HER HANDS ON IT?!"

The freaking bitch looked down before whispering, "Um… I was looking through your spell book and then I saw this box and what it could do; so I conjured the spell to release it from its place and then gave it to Batman and Nightwing to put in your house so they could get rid of Christian and me of you."

"You little selfish bitch!" Honey shrieked. "You could have caused the whole world to collapse into an apocalypse!"

Tears ran down the sorceress' cheeks. (That's right, bitch. CRY!)

Suddenly the earth shook and there was a crack in the ground. Honey put a hand on her head before saying, "That is a warning."

**Ha-ha! Take that, Zatanna! Be messing round with ma girl, Honey and ya get burned! Well, this was a quick telling of one way Zatanna will try to make the younger girl's life miserable so.. yeah. Sorry I haven't updated. I wanted to keep you all horny ass bastards and bitches on the edge of my last chapter "Desire". I hoped you liked it and sorry there were no lemons. Lemons may come in the next chapter and the next chapter may be short. And it might focus on Christian. How he came to be and stuff. A quick thing of his life and how their relationship was and stuff. **

**Me horny ass friend, Luigi, ain't here so of course there is no lemons and or sooner updates. He writes the lemons and I write the regular stuff that a good story should have. And.. is Honey barren? I never really thought of it before but I'll have to think about it.**

**Now you know a fudging lot- well not a lot- of how Honey's family is kindda evil from her dad's side of the family. What about the other part of her family from her mom's side? Well, you now YingYang and Dark and Light and the opposites attract shit so.. I'll leave that up to you to find out by reading my next chapter that will hopefully be updated soon. I love you all. Please review or PM me. ~rymilu**


	17. Battle of the Gods

He stared at her from faraway; then he signaled the rest of his brothers to reunite. They got in a circle and attacked her.

She was walking with Dick, Christian and Bruce to a random restaurant. They laughed and giggled and goofed around; like teenagers; like friends. But truth be told, they were rivals, trying to win the heart of the younger girl. She tilted her head back to let out a strong, full hearted laugh, when they came down; cracking the ground in two. She stood there. Frozen; anger slowly consuming her.

"Give us the Box of Horrors," hissed Anubis.

"I don't have it right now," she replied with a snarl.

"Liar," they boomed together.

They transformed into their god selves.

"Hide." The word was out of her mouth quickly and just as quickly, she was attacked. A dark energy bolt hit her square in the chest. She flew back and landed on her back. Soon enough, Dick and Bruce had changed into their costumes and were calling for back up. The YJ team came and saw the young girl breathing hard; laying on the ground. She stood up and pulled off her ring. There was a blinding flash and she changed into her goddess form. With a quick movement there was a wall around the buildings and them. She pulled her staff up and slammed it onto the ground; cracking it farther and hitting the men. They all raised their staffs and hit her full force with a binding spell. She struggled to get rid of the everlasting vines that wrapped around her body. Using this as a distraction, Cameron flung his staff and it transformed into a snake. A big viper snake. And it attacked the young girl.

"Honey!" screamed Nightwing, Batman, and Christian.

"Azarmine timun!" she yelled. The viper was hit by a gray light and it fell down; transforming back to a staff; a broken staff. The vines were cut into tiny of pieces.

"Honey!" She looked. Dick.

Dick was in trouble.

Anger got a grip on her and she began seeing red. She flew up into the sky and moved her hands into circles. "Nazareth Mentrion Grath Terun Gizelle Zinthos!"

The gods were knocked off their feet and their powers were sucked out. The powers were soon replaced but were limited.

"Never," she began, her voice holding an icy edge, "ever, threaten my pathetic humans; understood?" They all nodded and they left. She turned to the team after she took the shield off and said, with a smile, "Well, that's the shortest Battle of the Gods ever held."

**I know this is short but inspiration was limited. So sorry. Anyway, I started a new fanfic story called 'Unbreakable' for the book "Matched". It's rated M for possible themes, violence and… well, it's just that I'm paranoid. Anyway, Luigi is sick so that's one of the reasons why there's no juicy smut and/or why I haven't updated. Well, hoped you enjoyed it! ~rymilu**


	18. The Fucked-Up THE END

Epilogue

They cornered her and demanded she choose. Being the little majestic, supernatural being of a slut, she fucked them and had them calling her name.

Two weeks later…

Bruce was holding a party and a villain attacked. Of course, the three boys cornered her and demanded she choose. With a defeated sigh, Honey hung her head and pointed to the villain who just happened to be Joker, Batman's and Nightwing's and Batgirl's and Robin's biggest and baddest enemy. They all stared at her confused and she just smiled before punching them. The last thought that came in mind was: Girls really are traitors.

THE END!

Well, not really the end. Joker and Honey had nine kids. Two Bruce's, three Dick's, and four Christians. It turned out she wasn't barren and could have as many kids as she wanted. Well, now: THE END!

**I know it's fucked up, but I really had no idea in what to end it. Luigi refused to help me so the thing was completely off. It was an expected turn of events and believe me, I was really confused too. Anyway, hoped ya'll liked this. Love you all! Oh, I started a fanfic for the book "Matched" and it's called "Unbreakable". Plus, I'm working on two fanfics. One for the show "Psych" it's called "Psycho" and another one for the book "Bite Me" and that one's called "Flame". Sorry the last chapter was short! Well, love ya'll! Laters ~rymilu**


End file.
